bloodbattaliongamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Apexas/Good fams to build your battalion around
Disclaimer: this represents my (Apexas') opinion and how I play. It is intended to serve as a suggestion. You should find a style that suits you and your playing style. What makes a strong battalion? Is it a mixture of different roles, skills, fams or is it finding the strongest and deploying as many as possible? I would suggest that in this game, unlike Blood Brothers, it is essential to include a wide variety of fams in your battalion, include multiple roles and skills. Why? Well, in this game, the variety of roles available to both you and your opponents means that a variety of skills is essential to mounting a strong attack while also keeping your own warlord secure and your familiars strong and healthy. This becomes increasingly important with each battle in the progression of the 3 stages, as almost every area is layed out. For example, deploying all strong attackers and lancers will allow you to quickly damage and KO an opposing warlord, but inevitably your own fams will take some damage. Without a healer to repair the damage, you could find yourself down some crucial elements to your attack during your final (and often most difficult) battle. So you get the drift, but what roles and skills in particular should you be looming for? That I can offer a suggestion for as well. First, I would say it is important to choose the right warlord. There's a lot that goes into that decision, but I will outline each choice with all of the important characteristics in another blog. Next, there are two types of powerful skills that do significant damage to all of your opponents, and both of these skill types are restricted to being used once per battle. This is true no matter if your familiar has his skill recharged or even if you are defeated and revive your team. You will still be unable to use that skill again in the next battle. These skills are: Spirits: Spirits summoned by certain casters that appear over the battle and proceed to damage your opponents AND afflict some with paralysis, poison, or other helpful conditions that will continue to damage or restrain your enemies. Best yet, the range for this skill is infinite. You can use it immediately upon entering battle, before they even have a chance to stop you. Examples: Sylph and Gnome IV Familiars: Casters. An easy to obtain fam to use early on is Onmyo no Sho, but later you will want to upgrade to a stronger fam such as Venenosa Charmer Tickers: Summoning skills not restricted to any particular role that have a countdown. A ticker appears over the user's head, and at the end of the last turn it will do the same thing as a spirit, cause damage and afflict the enemy with a condition or debuff. These are slightly less useful as they can be cancelled by your opponent if they manage to kill your fam or afflict it before the ticker expires. Still, it also has infinite range and can cause massive havoc. Note that a shorter timer is greatly preferred. Also be careful that you don't accidentally cancel the skill by replacing it with another condition, such as an aura of regeneration! Examples: Laevateinn, Mjolnir, Arondight Familiars: Much less easy to obtain as I believe only Rare or higher units have these skills, including Elven Queen's Guard and Sir Lancelot, the event reward Rare . He is an extremely powerful version of this type of skill when fully evolved. Start with these two skills. You may even want to deploy multiple of these fams because despite their single use per battle, you will likely want to have it available in multiple battles per stage. category:(Sylph) Category:(Arondight) Category:(Gnome IV) Category:Laevateinn II) Category:Blog posts